codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flight of the Eagle Timeline
Flight of the Eagle timeline is for the Code Geass fanfiction, "Flight of the Eagle" by Radomir's Renegades. (This version is for a planned Code Geass x Gundam Wing crossover fic) 1442 AD (1497 a.t.b.): Catherine Plantagenet is born in France during the Hundred Years' War. (PoD: Edward IV is born a girl) In Edirne, Radu Mircea is executed for a minor crime, forcing Vlad III Tepes to take up the mantle of Prince of Wallachia. 1444 AD (1499 a.t.b.): After a careful preparation for the upcoming campaign against the Ottoman Turks, the Christian crusaders attacked the Ottoman forces in the Battle of Varna, and with additional reinforcements and a much more careful training and rearmament, the Muslim forces are eventually defeated. In the midst of this attack, Murad II was killed and the young Mehmed II was forced to take up the throne of the Ottoman Empire. Fruzhin Shishman is killed in this battle. 1452 AD (1507 a.t.b.): Sophia Palaiologina, the niece of the last Byzantine Emperor, weds Vlad Tepes upon his release from Ottoman captivity. The marriage eventually allowed the House of Draculesti to lay its claims on the Byzantine legacy, and with enough resources, Wallachia eventually set its sights on absorbing Ottoman Bulgaria. 1460 AD (1515 a.t.b.): Edmund I Plantagenet is killed in the English War of Succession when Henry Tudor (future Henry VII) and his armies won their victory, allowing him to seize the throne of England. It is also said that the House of Britannia had a huge hand in helping them win this crucial war. 1464 AD (1519 a.t.b.): Matthias Corvinius's wife dies while giving birth to Catherine Podebrady. Baby Catherine would eventually marry Holy Roman Emperor Maximillian I, and cement Hungary's ties to the Hapsburg monarchy. At the same time, Ivan the Young is arranged by his father Ivan III to marry Jadwiga Jagiellon, though the marriage won't occur until the 1470s. This arrangement would open the Duchy of Muscovy to Western influence much earlier, with the expansion of Russian territory around the Baltic Sea. In the same year, Catherine Plantagenet eventually married Galeazzo Maria Sforza. This match, arranged by ousted English King Edmund I Plantagenet, became crucial in the Plantagenet struggle against the Tudor dynasty, as the House of Sforza maintained crucial ties to the Vatican. Under Catherine Plantagenet's guidance, Galeazzo Maria Sforza would avoid the assassination attempt that killed him IOTL. 1466 AD (1521 a.t.b.): Gheorghe Draculesti is born. He becomes the heir to the throne of Wallachia, and Constantine XI dies without any heirs, ceding the ceremonial title of 'Emperor of Byzantium' to Vlad III Tepes. Armed with this title, Vlad III officially united Wallachia and Bulgaria under his realm, and also set his sights on other nations like Serbia, Bosnia and the Despotate of Morea. The Ottoman Empire still held its European territories, but chaos within the Ottoman realm made it impossible for Mehmed II to conquer Constantinople at this time. 1468 AD (1523 a.t.b.): Vlad Tepes barely manages to suppress a pro-Ottoman revolt instigated by the Boyars who were fed up with his increasingly autocratic nature. In addition, they tried to assassinate Sophia Palaiologina, but without success. The assassination attempt however, was what Vlad needed in order to carry out the bloody purges that became the forerunner of Britannia's Emblem of Blood incident. 1479 AD (1534 a.t.b.): In an attempt to gain control of the important region of Brittany, Henry VII makes an agreement with Francis II, Duke of Brittany. The agreement was that his daughter would marry Henry Stafford, 1st Earl of Wiltshire, and any bloodline from among this marriage end without any heirs, the House of Tudor could lay its claim on the throne of Brittany. In the same year, Ivan IV Molodoy and Jadwiga Jagiellon sire their first child, Grand Prince Boris Ivanovich. The successive offspring of the couple would also give rise to the creation of future bloodlines that influenced the politics of Europe and beyond. 1486 AD (1541 a.t.b.): Wallachia officially liberates northern Bulgaria from Ottoman Turkish rule after years of campaigning. Vlad III Dracul is then appointed as Prince of Bulgaria, and backed by Demetrios Palaiologos, becomes the new Emperor of the Romans. From liberated Bulgaria, Vlad III Dracul would prepare his forces for the conquest of Constantinople and the expulsion of the Turks. In the process, the Despotate of Morea formally submits to the House of Draculesti.Category:Flight of the EagleCategory:Alternate Timelines